My Delirium
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Statistically, one out of every three patients admitted to hospital will die. So Dr House should have been glad when his boss on passed him two. However, with patients going in cardiac arrest, coma, and deliria will House diagnose the problem before it's too late?


Title: My Delirium

Summary: Statistically, one out of every three patients admitted to hospital will die. So Dr House should have been glad when his boss on passed him two. However, with patients going in cardiac arrest, coma, and deliria will House diagnose the problem before it's too late.

Character(s): G. House, Italy Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas), England (Arthur Kirkland) and Italy Romano (Lovino Vargas)

Quick notice: In this fic the nations are human.

* * *

_One_

Statistically, one out of every three patients admitted to hospital will die. Whether that be because of a virus, infection or genetic default – the statistics stay the same. One out of the three has a high likely hood of passing away.

So Dr House should have been glad when his boss only passed him two patients. He wasn't though – he was mostly annoyed because he'd been given two patients who weren't interesting and would be easy to work out. Symptoms like theirs would surely point to something easy to diagnose – as a doctor, House had learned that two interesting cases never came along at the same time.

So excuse him if he was doubtful when Cuddy gave him two charts telling him that if he didn't take them up, then she would add more hours onto his seemingly endless amount of clinic duty. Opening the first chart, and throwing the second on his desk uninterestedly, he read up on the basic analysis.

A twenty-four year old named Arthur Kirkland, admitted two days ago after having a seizure. Apparently the patient himself had woken up for a few minutes the day after, only to throw up continuously until fatigue caused him to pass out again. Something on the chart stood out though, and House turned his chin up so that he could stare Cuddy in the eyes.

"He's got Brugada Syndrome. There's your answer – tell me can any of your staff read? Or do they all have problems with it?"

Dr Cuddy let out a sigh, crossing her arms across her chest. Her long black hair curled at the bottom, and some of it caught in her face but she didn't bother to sweep it away. Instead, she shifted her weight to her left leg giving House a look that told him that there was more to the story.

"He hasn't had anything wrong with his heart for years. He's got his ICD to keep his heart beating, and he takes his medication, the problem isn't even with his heart. Maybe you're the one who can't read."

Dr House didn't reply, instead shrugging as he looked at his charts. Maybe Kirkland's case wasn't as boring then compared to what he'd first thought. It wouldn't be the most interesting case though. It would surely be solved by the end of the day at the most – it was obviously going to be simple considering the cases he normally had.

Next he picked up the other file, switching the places of the files. The second file contained information for a nineteen year old named Feliciano Vargas. The name, of course was foreign, as the man was of Italian lineage. Apparently, he had been admitted to the hospital through the clinic process.

Suffering from both a build-up of sugar and feeling tired all the time, Feliciano Vargas seemed like yet another case of someone suffering from Diabetes. Once again, House looked up at Cuddy with a look of disbelief.

"Diabetes." He spoke, "that should be obvious."

Dr Cuddy gave House a look of impatience, tapping her hand on her arm. "Keep reading." Her tone was dry, clipped.

For once, House obeyed his boss, turning his head down to read the next few paragraphs of the case file. He reached the part he knew Cuddy had been waiting for him to read after a few seconds. Once again, House was interested.

"Show's all of traits of diabetes but doesn't have it." Dr House spoke to himself as he flicked through anything else he'd yet to read on Feliciano Vargas. "Kind of seems like he's cheating, huh?"

Dr Cuddy didn't comment, but House hadn't really expected her to. Instead, she was standing quietly, waiting for a response. House really wanted to lengthen her waiting time, by coming up with false assumptions, but the expression that House was receiving wasn't one he wanted to argue with. At least not yet.

"Alright," he spoke, standing up slightly after picking up the two cases and his cane. "I'll figure the two out – now don't you have other people's time to waste?"

* * *

"Wake up team," House barked once he had entered to room through his office to where his team of medical 'monkeys' were sat. Making his way over to the white board, he threw the two case files on the table, picking up one of the board markers. On the board he drew a line down the middle, writing 'England' on one of the halves, and 'Italy' on the other. "I want to get this solved by tomorrow."

Dr Chase, an Australian doctor, looked up at the board, and questioned,

"Why are you writing 'Italy' and 'England' up?"

He received an incredulous look in response to his question. However Dr Foreman and Dr Cameron both passed him over the charts simultaneously. Looking down at the patient's charts, the answers became clear after a few moments.

"Because that's where they're from." Chase muttered to himself. "How creative of you."

House sent Chase a look that told the Australian to shut up. And seeing as House was his boss, Chase complied without a complaint.

"Alright then team," House spoke, using his board pen to point it at the word 'England', referring to Kirkland's case. "Let's start with the Brit, had a seizure and now he's throwing up persistently. Any takers?"

Cameron looked down at the chart that Chase had returned to her, a frown on her face. Foreman leaned over her shoulder to reread the writing.

"You're certain that it's not the Brugada syndrome causing his symptoms?" Cameron asked finally, "it could also explain why he fainted after the vomiting."

House clicked his tongue in impatience, as if waiting for the three to realise the obvious. Foreman noticed first.

"Where's the guys family's medical history?"

Once again House clicked his tongue in impatience, shaking his head in what could have been interpreted as amusement. "It's not there, you'll need to get it. Chase, you do it – you're Australian, you'll get along fine with a Brit."

Chase nodded, about to stand up. Once again he stopped when he received a look from House.

"Hold your horse's gringo – we've got another patient as well. I didn't write Italy on the board just for the fun of it." Using his cane as if it were a pendulum, House took a moment to collect his thoughts before adding, "He's got the symptoms of diabetes, but he doesn't have diabetes. We don't have his family's medical history either, so Cameron you go and do that in a moment. Italians love woman right? Ne prepared."

House nodded to the three doctors once again, before turning back to the board. "Foreman, I want you to test the Italian for anaemia – all three types. Check his white blood cells as well, he might be exhausted because he's fighting an infection."

The three doctors nodded in response, before pushing their chairs back and standing up. Chase picked up Kirkland's file, passing his colleagues Vargas' case file, before walking out of the room. Foreman and Cameron were quick to follow behind him, following him into the elevator.

And during all of this, House was stood staring at the board where he had written the symptoms of each patient. His cane continued to swing, much like a pendulum on a grandfather clock.

Much like a clock counting down.

* * *

Additional Notes:

_So... Hetalia and House M.D. crossover... yeah. I read the other crossovers in this category and felt kind of upset by the absence of Italy and Germany, and England. And other characters. Anyways, just an introduction to those of you who don't know who I am - I'm Mint, a teenage writer who comes up with so many plots that I write so many different stories. Anyways. It's decided that I will try and update this as quickly as I can, but please don't rush me. Until then, why not follow me and all of that nonsense, leave a review to tell me anything you want._

_(Just a warning, the North American brothers will be gender bent.)_

_Ciao, Mint~_


End file.
